This invention relates to an electric material and more specifically, it relates to a process for the production of a highly-orientated ultralong conjugated polymer having conjugated bonds, such as polyacetylenic bonds, which exhibits electrical conductivity and nonlinear optical effects.
Polymers of acetylene, a derivative thereof, etc., have, in the molecule, a linear main chain having a .pi.-electron conjugated bond system and therefore have electrical conductivity and nonlinear optical effects. For this reason, they are widely studied as an optical and electronic function materials.
As a process for producing polymers of acetylene or its derivative, a polymerization process of Shirakawa et al is well known, which uses a Ziegler-Natta catalyst.
Since, however, presently known polymers of acetylene and its derivatives are unstable to heat, pressure, UV ray, etc., in oxygen-containing atmosphere, studies are being made for the stabilization thereof.
However, no method has been found for the stabilization of polymers of acetylene or its derivatives.
Further, no technique has been developed for the control of the orientation of polymers of acetylene and its derivatives.
In view of the above problems, there is provided, according to this invention, a process for the production of a ultralong conjugated polymer having high stability and high orientation.